


I'll Never Leave You Again

by soiturnonthetelevision



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Kissing, Legilimency, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, New York, New York City, POV Jacob Kowalski, POV Queenie Goldstein, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Wizard of Oz References, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiturnonthetelevision/pseuds/soiturnonthetelevision
Summary: Some fluffy domestic drabbles about everyone's favorite warm-hearted magical flirts- Jacob Kowalski & Queenie Goldstein. Modern AU. A work in progress. Let's see where this goes.Title inspired by "Flapper Girl" by The Lumineers.





	1. Chapter 1

“You ready, honey?”

Queenie emerged from the bathroom only moments after she’d entered it, but she was completely dressed and ready for their trip to the beach. It was their first little holiday together, which Jacob had really been looking forward to. And with good reason- Queenie looked like a vision. From the top of her golden head to her pink painted toenails, his Queenie was a queen. Jacob glanced at the area where her skirt ended- it was so short— No, no no! Jacob knew Queenie could hear his thoughts and that he shouldn’t be thinking stuff like that.

Before he could get a word in edgewise, Queenie was in his arms, having just bounded across the room to get there. She giggled as Jacob lifted her in his arms, inhaling the summery smell of her sunscreen. “You know I like it when you look at me like that, right honey?” Queenie purred in his ear. “No one else,” she kissed him on the cheek. “Just you.” Jacob thought it was good that it was so hot- the could blame his blush on the heat. He heard Queenie giggle, and he chuckled. He couldn’t believe his luck that he’d found this girl. “Oh, I feel the same way about you, sweetie” said Queenie as she threw a few more things in her beach bag.

“Here, darling, let me get that for you,” Jacob said, planting a kiss on her forehead. They were going to be lucky if they ever got out the door.

\--

After a couple of hours spent foolin’ around they got on their way. A blazingly hot hour and a half later, they finally arrived at the beach. Jacob’s car’s A/C had died the week before. The car ride was frustrating to say the least. By the time they arrived they had to peel themselves off the seats. Jacob apologized a couple times, but Queenie told him there was no need.

As Jacob moved back to the trunk to grab their beach stuff he realized he could smell himself. When he looked down at his torso he saw he’d already sweat through much of his t-shirt. He fanned the damp shirt away from his body as much as possible, but the shirt wasn’t exactly baggy on him. He felt anxiety start to rise in his chest, but no sooner did he think I don’t want her to see me like this, then there she was. She snuggled up to him despite his stickiness, kissing him firmly on the cheek.

“I don’t exactly smell like a peach myself, doll.”

He smiled. She always knew exactly what to say to make him feel ok again. He kissed her lips, then began to kiss her all over her face until she giggled, saying “Jacob, don’t tease me. There are children around.”

“Don’t worry about it, doll. We’ll give ‘em a biology lesson.”

Queenie giggled all the way through the parking lot.

—

When they got to the sand Queenie stopped for a moment, surveying the beach before them.

“Oh, Jacob, it’s beautiful.”

Jacob knew he’d probably never be able to really surprise Queenie, but he still liked taking her places she’d never been before. This was one of those few hidden places only native New Yorkers knew about. Smaller and quieter than most of the beaches in Long Island, it was a long, seemingly-never ending strip of sand right on the ocean. There were a good amount of people here- you couldn’t go anywhere in New York and be alone- but it wasn’t nearly as swamped as most beaches in the area. And there was something about the grasses and the curve of the beach itself that made you feel closer to nature than you ever could in the city parks.

“I’m glad you like it, Queenie,” he said, leading her down to a little patch of sand right near the water.

There was a breeze here, and Jacob sighed in relief as he sat down in his beach chair, taking off his hat and fanning himself with it for a moment. When he glanced over at Queenie she was gazing at him fondly.

“What made you decide to bring me here instead of Coney Island?”

By this point Jacob had learned to roll with Queenie’s abilities, but it took him a moment to catch up with her, thinking back to a couple days ago when he’d been deciding where he should take her this weekend.

“Well, I found myself wondering about what you might like. I was worried it would be stressful for you at Coney Island, with all those people milling around crowding into your head and all that. It’s a little quieter here. I thought you might like that.”

“Oh, Jacob,” Queenie said. She sighed and looked out at the water.

“This is perfect,” she breathed.

She reached for a lemonade, which Jacob thought sounded like a great idea. A moment later she was handing him one.

And later, when Jacob hesitated before taking his shirt off, Queenie practically skipped to his side, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Let me see you, Jacob."

Jacob smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. He'd always had trouble saying no to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little Queencob drabble set in the same Modern AU as Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Jacob sighed heavily and dropped his head on the back of the couch. Queenie stared at him, a wave of sympathy and understanding running through her. She hadn't had a great day either.

She could hear the thoughts and feelings running through Jacob's head- how exhausted he felt, how worried he was, how he wondered if he'd ever feel less intimidated by his fellow students at the culinary institute he'd just started at. Queenie almost began to tell him not to worry, but held herself back. It was sometimes hard to stop herself from being overrun by the feelings of everyone around her when she was tired. But she knew she needed to look out for herself first. This was one of the hardest parts of being a Legilimens- hearing and feeling the pain of someone she loved and knowing she needed to take a moment for herself instead of helping them.

She sighed and scooted down the couch, snuggling in to Jacob's arm. He's the best cuddler in the world, she thought, her own feelings of love and warmth mingling with Jacob's. She remembered that Jacob couldn't hear what she was thinking (another thing she forgot sometimes when she was tired), so she told him, and he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Queenie closed her eyes in bliss, sighing again, and sunk her face into the warm and soft body of the man she loved.

 

\--

 

She dozed for awhile, only rousing when Jacob ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry, honey," he said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Queenie smiled blearily.

"You looked so beautiful just now. So peaceful. You seemed so tired when you got home."

"So did you," she said.

"I know it's gonna take me a while to get situated, and I'm so happy to be where I am, it's just a little..."

Scary- that was the word Jacob thought but didn't say. He looked at her, knowing she heard it. And she smiled sympathetically, squeezing his hand.

"It's the right place for you, Jacob, you just need to be patient with yourself while you settle in is all."

Jacob lifted Queenie's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Her heart always skipped a beat when he did that.

"Everything ok at work?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Queenie answered. "Just a bad day. I don't really want to talk about it."

Sometimes she envied Jacob, and her sister too. And Newt for that matter. Queenie didn't really feel like she had a calling, besides providing her loved ones with all the love and support she had in her. She wondered if someday she'd find one. Maybe she'd be really happy being a full-time mom someday. She smiled at the thought.

"What're you thinking?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment before saying, "Just about us. And our future."

She felt a little shy. But Jacob beamed like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, happily giggling, and setting back into Jacob's arms.

After a few moments Jacob said, "Takeout?"

Queenie gasped and said, "Yes!"

One of the most fun parts of dating Jacob was learning more about the Muggle world. Ordering take out was a bit slower than magic, but Queenie always felt there was something a little decadent about being able to order food to your house that someone else had made for you.

"Chinese?" she said.

Jacob held up his hand as he got up from the couch, and Queenie high-fived him, bouncing on the couch for a moment.

An hour later, back in the same position on the couch in Jacob's arms, her stomach full, they watched The Wizard of Oz, one of their favorite movies. As "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" started to play, Jacob sang along under his voice, and Queenie could swear she'd never been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out. I'm really reeeeallly enjoying thinking about these two in this modern AU setting. I've got a lot more ideas wrt where I might take this, but if you've got any suggestions let me know!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this little tidbit! This is my first time writing this pairing- just trying to get my bearing. (Ha- rhyming) I might continue on with this story or move on to another scenario. I'm not sure yet! Let me know if there's anything specific you'd like me to write next- I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> (QUEENCOB FTW)


End file.
